User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Threats regarding disobeying Chat Rules SunXia, excuse me, but what just happened? i hope you thought i was someone else?---Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 19:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC)- Did you kick me or ban me?--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I won't come back into the chat again, or the wiki, just remove my block, first of all: I'm having a hard time removing a block on the DA wiki, second: i was kicked only once, not twice! third: I plan to adopt the TW wiki, and i'm still trying to contact the staff about solving my Dragon Age wiki problem! fourth: I'm not in the mood to be blackmailed! fifth: i am the CEO of a full-time busy company, i need to look after my business, not chase loose ends. and finally: this might give your Wiki a bad name, but i don't care, I'm leaving, but i want my block removed, if it is not, i'm contacting the staff to inform them of abusive forced editing being done here! your choice friend!,--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You know what? it will be easier getting those what..4 edits? and much shorter than contacting the staff, fine, i'll do it.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) There you are, ten edits, as you requested, now unblock me so that i can return to my problems at the DA wiki.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 00:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Izuru Edits hi, may i ask why my edit on the page Izuru Kira was reverted? I'm new to the wiki so i may not know about certain rules. EpaX (talk) 10:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Oh ok thanks for letting me know, it helped :) EpaX (talk) 10:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Sock Puppet Person hi, can u contact me by chat someone blocking me nothing contributes so much to tranquilize the mind as a steady purpose a point on which the soul may fix its intellectual eye....ulquiorra Done as asked! As you can see, i have done as asked, i have more than ten edits. Please, i ask you to unblock me, i give you my apologies for anything and everything! It is just that being blocked here holds me back from adopting the Two Worlds Wiki, and i am the founder of many wikis and admin on many others, this block might hurt my position in front of the public(save for adopting the Two Worlds Wiki). So i ask you, after doing what i was asked, please, Unblock me. If there is something i haven't done please inform me! thanks!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 15:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Jidanbō Technique GIFs Could you please create GIFs for Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's two techniques — Juppon Jidanda Matsuri and Banzai Jidanda Matsuri? Both are shown in the latter half of episode 21. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Episodes Hi Sun. I just had a question. I've checked a few stream sites for Bleach episodes but many don't seem to include the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book in their stream. It's hard to find out which episode has which segment, especially if it's blank on the existing summary. When you are doing Bleach Anime episode summaries, where do you stream the episode? I'd appreciate any insight you could give. Thank you. Do those websites include the opening theme, ending theme and the segments at the end of the episodes? :Alrighty Sun, thank you very much. New Nomination }} Gratitude Thanks for banning me. Believe And Do (talk) 21:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) My bad on the 'impersonation' thing. I didn't know how to sign my name (MonkeyBananas, btw) Also, I didn't edit them because I believed it to be true. As you might have noticed, I edited the statuses of Shaz, As Nodt, and Nanana to unknown. The guy who edited them and made them to be deceased was the one who was pretending to know something that he believed. You reverted "unknown" to deceased when there is nothing more suggesting they are dead than that they are alive. As I've noticed, the Bleach wikia has been wrong before about these things; such as in the case of Busby's "death" or Byakuya's "death" (I believe he will die soon but at the time of Byakuya being declared deceased he was very much still alive). So I simply found it presumptuous that the article editor pretended to know that they were in fact dead, and I changed it to unknown. (MonkeyBananas (talk) 23:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC)) hey i'm banned from chat and i don't remember what i did. --Teddybearlover (talk) 13:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Article Improvement Unit }} New Pics I need pics for the Hakuda, Zanjutsu and Hohō techniques on their respective pages. -- IG Hey Sun ^_^, long time no talk (Even though you probably forgot who I am >_>). I just wanted to ask you a question regarding the IG page. Do the users that upload a picture(s) have to place it on that page? Or only if they want to? Thanks~! 21:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, Sun ^_^ And yup, the FUR is awesome >:D!!! 21:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edit Wars I apologise if it appeared as if I was partaking in a revert war, as my only intention was to try and resolve the issue concerning the Royal Guard article without the need for an unnecessarily drawn out conversation, but it was my mistake for going about it that way. However, as indicated in my edit summaries, "the only thing I actually added was the paragraph regarding the Ōken. Everything else was already there previously, I simply rearranged a few things." By undoing my edit, you haven't removed any information concerning the Gotei 13 that you might have had issue with. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Have you any reply to this, so we can attempt to resolve the issue? Blackstar1 (talk) 17:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I already admitted to and apologized for my mistake. However, as I have said several times now, I added no information concerning the Gotei 13 that wasn't already on the page. I suggest you take a look at the article again, in particular the third paragraph in the overview section. Undoing my edit did and will not remove the offending line on Aizen, instead it deletes a perfectly fine paragraph on the Ōken and the Zero Division's palaces (both of which certainly concern the Royal Guard), as well as other minor corrections. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Images Once again I will tell you. These are not Shonen Jump Alpha images. There is no reason not to use higher quality images when they are available. They appear as better thumbnails than the images I'm replacing. You have no argument. Why are you undermining my edits? Also, I was told twice, several refers to more than two. :I am not attempting to harass you in anyway. I did not yell at you, that is how you interpreted it. I am just trying to have a civil discussion about these images. The images are not lighter. You can check for yourself by taking color samples. The colors are actually closer to those of the original magazine. I happen to have the original magazine as a reference. ::Higher quality images are what would be better for any wiki. They tell the same story because they are the same image portraying the same events. I don't understand why you are interpreting my messages as rude or taking them personally. Re:Policies So it's standard to try to push away someone who shows an interest in helping here? I am baffled as to why I am encountering such resistance to something that seems like a no-brainer. There should be a list of all captains. There should be a list of all lieutenants. Yes, there are the individual division pages, but going through 13 of them is a massive pain in the ass. A centralized list would be so much better. I think the problem is that I stepped on the wrong toes. I pissed the wrong users off, now everyone is doing everything they can to get me to go away, citing phantom discussions that they refuse to show me, and threatening to have me banned. I guess people don't like change. I try to help out and change things and people see that as a threat for some reason. I guess you guys don't like it when people try to help. -- Brian McClure (talk) 22:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, please explain something to me. Why is what I'm going considered disruptive in comparison to Godisme's behaviour? He purposely re-inserted a typo I fixed. If that's not disruptive vandalism, I don't know what is. Yet he gets away with it because he's been here longer. Just because I'm new I'm apparantly just a "whiner". -- Brian McClure (talk) 23:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) reply Why you yell, you mad at me or something....Idk anyways sorry if i annoyed ya or something. Alright, well uhmm I'm glad we met, wish I could join chat but I think I can't yet I heard you need a sertan amount of edits to join chat. Yea I go to db wiki why do you ask. Sorry Look here I'm really sorry about that whole sub and dub thing I think the dub is kind of okay I mean I'll watch it on Saturday's when it's on adult swim. I just think I let my opinion get the best of me. I'm also sorry about that grandparents thing I know what it's so I'm very sorry about the whole thing and I'll make it my New Year's resolution not to be rude on the chat along with all the other things. Sincerely, Wabisuke1 Re:Did Aizen really lie about Orihime's powers? Right. Now I just have to figure out how to convince the guys at TV Tropes' Bleach thread of this; they apparently don't hold any optimism about this wiki's reliability as a non-fanon-ridden source of info. I guess it's a leftover of older times when this wiki was still young and had insufficient "manpower" to monitor its contents properly. MarqFJA (talk) 20:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the TV Tropes' local Bleach fandom seems to have very little interest in crack speculations or fanfiction (unless they want to pass time between chapters and during long manga breaks with the former); I should know, since I look it up regularly. And their beef (or the beef upheld by a certain subset of the thread's posters; I'm not the only one who is baffled/annoyed by their stance) is more with percieved glaring inaccuracies and/or inconsistencies in your overall approach, like Tatsufusa_Enjōji being listed as a Swordsmanship Expert despite being defeated very easily by Chad. Yes, I did point out that different fighting styles can make actual skills moot, and that his unorthodoxly-designed weapon of choice logically could not be wielded safely unless he achieved much more expertise than your average "mere swordsmanship specialist" would have with a regular sword, but apparently that's not a plausible explanation in their opinion. All I actually wanted was to shut up those over there who keep harping about this "everything Aizen said about Orihime is a lie" misconception with actual evidence that it's at worst a 50/50 chance. I already got the evidence thanks to your efforts; I'm not going to ask more of you. MarqFJA (talk) 00:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: User inactive I know I been inactive, but why are you deleting my pics on my profile?? --Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have return from being inactive. --Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand that this isn't a social networking site. If you admins do not want images on profiles then I will understand and beside I am not complaining; just confuse. --Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Stupid admin. What the hell is your problem? I joined a live chat. There's nothing wrong with that. I had my ten edits and I don't even get a word in. So get the hell off your high horse. Donolee18 (talk) 06:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC)donolee18 Ta-da Every page on the reiatsu article in the color section now has their reiatsu color - with references, might I add. Hooray, I'm free. But yeah, there you go.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) A beautiful picture for you Don't you love when live imitates art :) Have a happy wonderful day/night. -- 04:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) NP :) -- 04:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The Endgame Hey Sun, there's been a new development and please go along with it. Basically, me and someone from their side of things have come to the agreement that you, God, Seireitou and Ten should meet on neutral ground, in this case the Bleach Fanon Chat. The idea is you four will agree to not interfere with each other any longer. Just drop the whole thing, and walk away. This isn't an apology, this isn't admitting you're wrong. It's just an end to the whole debacle before things escalate further. Nobody else will be present except you four, and a mediator I've asked to help. Either Seireitou or Ten will send you a message tomorrow when they are ready to meet. Hopefully we can call an end to it all. 09:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) If it concerned your wiki, or someone from your wiki (in this case, Godisme and yourself), then it would be fit for it to be blogged here and not pose an issue. However, I have a question for you. Why would you and Godisme refuse the "Endgame" that Kuroash so nicely proposed? She and I came up with it, we think it works. You were stating you were a victim, and Godisme was saying Ten and Sei were impossible to reason with, while Ten came on here agreeing that it seemed to be the best way to do it, which obviously shows which side of all of this is more level-headed. A "parting-of-the-ways", Sun, seems like the best course of action to keep you, Godisme, Ten, and Sei from ripping each others throats out. This is the best method to resolve this without dragging the staff into this little feud.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) So you two would rather this continued to escalate and potentially drag more people into it? Guys, I really am disappointed. I only said you'd be agreeing to leave each other alone, not have to apologise for anything or be held responsible. It was just about walking away and ending it now, not letting emotions run high and control your actions. :/ 19:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sun, this is from Sei himself. "I am fully aware the insults and overall behaviour on my behalf that I have wrought upon you will not allow you to forgive me anytime soon, but as per what you ask, to see actions instead of words from me, perhaps this can serve as a small start to show that I am sincere in my apology to you. I have given the proper accreditation to two GIF images that you made for Bleach wiki, as shown here: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:ElEscudo.gif and http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:MillonEscudo.gif, and will continue to add the template crediting you as the creator of those GIF images to all other ones I have used on Bleach wiki, and that others have used on the site as well."--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC)